Killing You Sweetly
by jcm.139
Summary: Alec didn't know what to do. He knew one thing but the voices knew another. They'd cause him to do crazy, unthinkable things to the people around him; family, friends, even people he didn't know. They were controlling him. The worst part is, he had no idea how to make it stop.
1. Chapter 1

" _Kill_ _the boy_. _Do_ _it_ _Alexander_ _you_ _know_ _you_ _want_ _to_." The voices hissed the sentence repeatedly at different paces. Some voices high while other quite low. All the same, they echoed through his mind. Alec stood in a field. It was quite dark outside, dark enough that he needed a flashlight to move from one place to another. The boy along side him seemed to be unfazed.

"I do not! Be quiet and leave to myself!" Alec yelled into the darkness, causing the younger boy to jump.

"WHAT? WHO'S THERE?!" He screams, turning around harshly.

"Nobody. It was nothing. Hurry along we have to get this over with. Alec drags him deeper into the field. They stop in front of a river. The stream moving fast and the waters fierce. He could hear the leaves fluttering in the soft breeze that blew his thick, dark hair around his face. He set the flashlight aside and turned to look at the boy. He felt his eyes burn and his chest begin to ache.

 _"Hurry up Alexander! Finish him off already!"_

" _Yes_ , _do_ _so_. _You_ _have been holding_ _up_ _long_ _enough_." The voices in his head were like fire. They blazed though his entire body making him feel self hatred. His head began pounding; feeling as if a bullet had struck him from up close. He knew what would happen if he didn't do what they asked of him, but how would he be able to kill such a young and innocent boy? Too many innocent people had been hurt by him, he couldn't let it happen again.

"You know I do not want to do this." Alec regarded the child. His small body trembling.

"D-Do what?" He asked, his voice breaking, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Few at first but eventually a flood of them rolled down his face and fell to the ground.

"There really isn't an easy way to put this." Reaching to his back pocket, Alec clasped his hand on the sharp blade he'd put there. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and closed his eyes. He assumed the boy had seen it, for he had began to cry harder. A single tear rolled down his own. Brining the knife up to the boy's chest, he drove it in without a second thought. Once, twice, three times. The child fell to the ground, eyes wide with fear; empty as his heart felt. Alec reached to touch the boy's throat, checking for a pulse. Finding none, he dropped the bloodstained knife to the grass. Tears were streaming down his face. Faster and faster as if there was no end to them. He picked up the lifeless body and cradled it to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill you. I'd never want to kill you. I never wanted to kill anyone. I regret it, I regret it with my life. I would give anything to have you with me. To see the spark in your eyes and the smile on your face once again. I... I love you." He spoke to the corpse before tossing it the river, letting the current take it away from him. Alexander dropped to the ground sobbing, clutching his chest as if he could make the ache in his heart go away.

"I DID WHAT YOU WANTED ARE YOU HAPPY? LEAVE ME BE! DO NOT COME THROUGH MY HEAD AGAIN!" He screamed to the empty space around him. He felt as if there was a thick suffocating shadow engulfed around him.

 _"Oh Alexander! You really think we are to leave after such a simple task? We will not leave whether the task is easy nor difficult. By the angel we are only preparing you for what's to come! You know the consequences of disobedience."_

"You can't do this to me. Too many innocent people. I have every right to be considered mad! Every time I dispose a body you have it vanish. What for? So I won't get caught? So nothing will be suspected? It is noticed that people are disappearing. You have to stop!'

 _"My, my! It is not us you are killing the people is it now? It is you Alexander. This is your doing."_ They words were like individual stab wounds to the heart. His fault? How could it be his fault? It was them who caused him to kill. It was as if he were merely a puppet from them to destroy.

"Many tears will be shed over your death. Never as many as mine. Never as much sorrow than the amount I am feeling." Alec continued to speak to the river as if the boy could hear him.

 _"Alexander stop this! There is no reason to mourn over a worthless soul! We've done it again! Are you not proud of how far we've come? We are a team now, we are as one! Why must you always ruin the experience? A well deserved punishment is what you need."_

"NO STOP! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU ASKED OF ME! THERE IS NO REASON FOR PUNISHEMENT!"

 _"Oh dear me! Begging will not get you anywhere!"_ Alec could feel the pain stirring in his lower back.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP!" The pain increased and his eyes began to feel swollen. He knew what was happening. His pupils were expanding, covering the whites of his eyes.

 _"There we go Alexander! UNLEASH THE HYBRID!"_ The voices screamed.

"NO DON'T DO IT, DON'T SAY IT PLEASE-"

 _"VATICAN CAMEOS!"_

"NOOOO!" The pain exploded. The flesh of his back opening as the long black, blood covered tentacles emerged from his back. Two at first. Two to follow. Growing and growing.

Taking him over completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec P.O.V.

 **FEAR**

I do not know

The meaning of **FEAR**

Is it to be simply afraid?

Is it the complete opposite?

What if **FEAR** is just a useless emotion

There are those absurd stereotypes

Men are not meant to be afraid

But I am not a man

I am a monster

The voices think it is good to kill

Out of death they find satisfaction

It has happened so many times now

That the guilt subsides every so slightly

The beast inside me

Is more dangerous than 100 men with loaded rifles

The beast inside me

Could win a war on its own

It controls me

Four when summoned

Six when the ritual is completed

When I killed that boy

I had never felt to much sorrow in my heart

Never felt so empty

I have killed dozens of people

Men, women and children

It is not my fault

They take power over me

What will people think,

When they see the ritual performed?

Will they run away in **FEAR**

Will they order death upon me?

My family would be devastated

Knowing what I have done

Knowing the boy I killed

Was their youngest, most precious son

Maxwell, I am sorry

I did not want to kill you

Don't you believe me?

I am your older brother, I would never want you hurt

I miss you already

The happiness in your smile

The spark in your dark chocolate eyes

I just want to hold you

To kiss your cuts and scrapes

To put you to bed

Read you a story

A story where the bad guys loose

I remember they were your favorite

My favorite to read to you

You'd point out the words

And read yourself

Not realizing

That you were reading to me

 **FEAR**

I understand the meaning now

 **FEAR**

I will be feared by all

 **FEAR**

Here is my definition of fear

 **FEAR**

I shall live to accomplish

 **FEAR**

It is the only way for me to live

 **FEAR**

I must kill the boy within me

 **FEAR**

And let the man

 **FEAR**

Be reborn

 **FEAR**

 **FACE**  
 **EVERYTHING**  
 **AND**  
 **RISE**

 **SHOUT OUT TIME!**

 **Today's shout outs go to... "twiseliana," and "BlazingFlames22!" "twiseliana" followed my story and "BlazingFlames22" left me a review. Thank you both so much!**

 **Until next time! XD**


End file.
